Cronicas del Mundo Anterior
by Mauler
Summary: basado, en cierta forma, en la obra de stephen king, la torre oscura. habla sobre la vida de Mark, un muchacho que esta destinado a cambiar el destino de mundo final, y tal vez, de todos los mundos y su lucha contra el Rey Carmesi.
1. Nueva vida

Muerte y nacimiento

El escenario es una cuidad antigua, que se encuentra devastada por la guerra. Las torres y los edificios se encuentran, en su mayoría, destruidos. El cielo era de un color carmesí, cosa que no sorprendía a los sobrevivientes, pues eso era muestra del poder del que se ha convertido en Rey. Después de todo, el fue el que libro tan cruenta batalla, para a segurar un objeto de enorme poder. Los caminos de la ciudad estaban llenos de cadáveres, de niños y adultos por igual, Fedic ha caído, el mundo ha comenzado a moverse.

Pero a pesar de tal desolador paisaje, la esperanza aun se mantiene el corazón de las personas. Puesto que hay una profecía, en la que se dice que un Pistolero, el último del linaje del rey Arturo de Eld, liberaría a todos los mundos de la enfermedad que ha corrompido a la Torre Oscura, el pilar de la existencia. Claro que esto lo sabe el actual Rey y por la tanto tratara de evitar que esto se cumpla, por lo que ha movilizado a su ejército de demonios para que investiguen através de los diferentes mundos.

Mas su sorpresa será grande, pues el niño que esta profetizado, nacerá en el mundo en el que el se encuentra. Pero dejaremos eso para después, lo que ahora nos importa es otro nacimiento, el de unos gemelos que están destinados a cambiar Mundo Final y los demás mundos. Sea este cambio para bien o para mal eso no se sabe aun, pero de que será un gran cambio, bueno eso si se sabe.

La pareja que dará luz a estos niños es humana, de eso no hay duda, pero los niños no serán del todo humanos, aun así, es posible que ellos aprendan a ser humanos, claro que, eso el tiempo lo dirá.

La mujer y el hombre corren, a pesar en el estado en el que esta ella, pues temen que el ejercito del Rey todavía estén explorando las ruinas de Fedic. La mujer se cae, y levanta la mirada hacia el castillo de Fedic, el hombre se acerca para levantarla y le susurra: "este lugar ya no tiene salvación, vamos, ya mero empieza el parto". El hombre la carga y busca refugio en un edificio, el cual esta vacío salvo por un robot, pero esta demasiado dañado para que funcione.

La noche cae muy rápido, tal vez como un signo de lo que le sucede al tiempo, ahora todo transcurre más rápido. La mujer ya no aguanta, el parto es inminente. Adam, que era el padre de los hijos, ayuda a Eva en todo lo que puede, aunque ser doctor no era algo en lo que el era bueno, pero eso ya no le importaba, después de todo, ahora ya tiene una familia que cuidar.

Pero el destino no siempre nos da lo que nosotros deseamos. Pasan las horas y el parto transcurre con normalidad, sin ninguna complicación aparente. Adam abraza a sus hijos, sin importarle el hecho de que ya nacieron con cabello, y muy feliz los besa. Eva le pide que le deje ver a sus hijos, el lo hace y ella los contempla maravillada: dos hermosos bebes, que están sanos y gorditos. A demás le da gracias a Dios, pues ella sabe que la mayoría de los nacimientos comenzaron a "fallar", en lugar de que nazcan bebes, nacen mutantes horrendos.

Los demonios lograron dar con el lugar en donde ellos se escondían y se acercan con sigilo, por orden del Rey esos niños debe ser llevados al castillo de Discordia. Debido a su naturaleza, saben que esos niños poseen sangre de demonio, cosa que les sorprende un poco. Suponen que los humanos no serán una gran amenaza, pero hay algo que les impide acercarse, se impacientan, pero la voz del Rey los tranquiliza: "falta poco, esperen a que les den nombre, después el hechizo habrá acabado".

Eva le da un beso a cada uno y le pide a Adam que vigile, el que es muy obediente lo hace. Eva se dispone a nombrarlos, a pesar de que son gemelos, hay diferencias entre ellos. Al bebe de ojos azules y de cabello plateado decide llamarlo Randall, mientras que a su otro hijo, el de ojos color púrpura y de cabello negro, le pone Mark. A pesar de su "edad", los bebes son muy despiertos y reaccionan ante los nombres y sonríen, lo que será lo ultimo que vera su madre de ellos.

La barrera se rompe y los demonios lanzan un aullido de victoria. Adam se pone muy nervioso y corre a donde esta Eva, esta le dice que la única forma de escapar es separándose, pero el le dice que eso no es posible, por el estado en el que se encuentra. Eva le dice que no importa, que podrá arreglárselas, y le da un reloj. El lo aprieta contra su pecho y le dice que esta bien.

Eva toma a Randall y Adam se lleva a Mark, ambos corren desesperados por la vida de sus hijos. Adam logra huir más rápido y escapa de la mayoría de los demonios, pero Eva, debido a su estado y a pesar de ser fuerte, no logra huir. Los demonios la atrapan y ella suplica por la vida de su hijo. Adam corre y se pregunta si Eva lograra sobrevivir, y como si fuera la respuesta, el reloj se cae y se rompe.

El Rey se encuentra esperando en las afueras de Fedic, mientras esperaban, trataba de reconstruir el castillo de Fedic con su magia, y lo logra, pues su poder es demasiado grande. Los demonios llegan y le entregan el niño al Rey. El lo mira con cierto odio, pero luego suelta una carcajada muy fuerte, pues ahora tenía en su poder a uno de los niños de la profecía.

Adam se encuentra en las profundidades del bosque, perseguido por unos cuantos demonios. Cansado, trata de corre mas rápido y le ruega a Dios que salve a si hijo. Los demonios lo rodean y el comienza a llorar. Pero el destino todavía le tiene preparado un papel importante, así que una luz inunda el lugar y salva al padre y al hijo.

Logra abrir los ojos y se da cuenta que ya no están en el bosque, si no que en una cuidad, pero una mas antigua de la que el provenía. Sale del callejón con su hijo en los brazos, observa como los coches pasan por las calles y escucha el ruido que hace la cuidad. Esto lo pone contento, por que es una cuidad que esta viva. A pesar de estar triste comprende que su misión es la de cuidar a su hijo, y que podrá ver de nuevo a su esposa, cuando su hijo ya no lo necesite.


	2. comienzo

Unión por el destino

Comienzo

Han pasado 17 años desde aquella noche. La cuidad ha cambiado mucho, se mueve muy rápido, así como también la vida de Adam y Mark. Padre e hijo han tenido que luchar para poder seguir adelante y tratar de olvidar un poco.

Mark ha crecido saludablemente y es feliz, a pesar de que su _madre y su hermano no están con el, por que al menos tiene a su padre. Asiste a una escuela, como todo muchacho de su edad lo hace y se podría decir que es normal, pero el sabe que no es así, ya que es capaz de realizar el Kas-dan, es decir magia, y se le da muy bien, pero el no sospecha que es por su sangre de demonio._

_**Mark**__: __Mamá, ¿por que me dejaste?__- preguntaba mientras lloraba desconsolado_

_**Eva**__: __Lo siento mucho hijo, pero debió ser de esta manera_

_**Mark**__: __Pero me siento solo, te necesito_

_**Eva**__: __No lo estas, tienes a tu padre_

_**Mark**__:…_

_**Eva:**__Algún día nos volveremos a reunir, todos__- le sonríe, pero el nota que su sonrisa es triste_

_**Mark:**__ Ya es muy aburrido observar todo através del cristal del tiempo-__ mientras dice eso, sus ojos cambian, se parecen a los de un dragón_

_**Eva:**__ Así que, ya comenzaste a usar tu poder, bien… solo ten cuidado_

_Mark despierta de su sueño, uno que se ha convertido en algo muy habitual. Su padre entra a su cuarto, pues se había preocupado por los gritos que provenían del cuarto de su hijo._

_Adam__: ¿Estas bien? Te he oído gritar_

_Mark__: Si, solo fue un sueño, no te preocupes- le sonríe_

_Adam: ¿_Cómo_ quieres que no me preocupe? Eres mi único hijo- se pone a revisar unas cosas- viste a tu madre_

_Mark: Si__, me pregunto por que la veo tan seguido._

_Adam: Supongo que algo sucederá, pero no es momento para preocuparse por esas cosas, dale, es hora de que te vayas a la escuela_

_Mark: Que flojera- se levanta y comienza a desvestir- ¿Qué haces todavía por aquí, padre pervertido?- comienza a reír_

_Adam__: Vale, ya me voy_

_El día transcurre con normalidad, sin ningún hecho importante que resaltar, Mark termina con sus estudios y se dirige a la estación de policías. Va por el camino, despreocupado, escuchando música y no se da cuenta de que alguien lo esta siguiendo, y de que ese alguien tiene un cuchillo._

_"¿Cuándo te das la vuelta, que rostro yace detrás de ti?"_

_La persona apresura el paso, esta dispuesta a atacar, después de todo, es solo un muchacho y duda mucho de que se pueda defender. Se lanza sobre __Mark, éste reacciona demasiado tarde, el ladrón logra apuñalarlo y le roba su cartera. Mark no puede creer lo que ha ocurrido y como en cámara lenta, ve que el ladrón se escapa, dejándolo a su suerte._

_No puedo morir, no __de esta manera, no en este momento-__piensa._

_**¿?**__: __Ciertamente no lo harás-__ le dice una voz en su cabeza, una que el reconoce_

_**Mark: **__¿tu-tu otra vez?-__ comienza a perder la conciencia _

_**¿?: **__No te preocupes, aun no es tu tiempo, déjame ayudarte_

_El Ladrón se detuvo por un momento, un grave error, pero tendrá al menos algo de consuelo, será el último que cometerá. __El cuerpo de Mark comienza a levantarse, su rostro sigue igual, pero el color de sus ojos ha cambiado, ahora son azules y no púrpuras. El Ladrón trata de escapar, la sensación de muerte que emana del cuerpo de Mark es muy grande._

_Antes de que pueda correr, Mark apunta con su dedo al Ladrón, un círculo rojo, compuesto por varias letras en un idioma muy distinto al español, aparece. Ese círculo es magia. Se expande y cubre todo el lugar. El día se convierte en noche y el paisaje cambia, es muy parecido al interior de un castillo, solo que es la sala de torturas. El número de objetos para la tortura es muy grande._

_El Ladrón se pone a temblar, lentamente gira su cuerpo para observar el rostro de aquel que lo matara. El Muchacho, por que en estos momentos no es Mark, muestra una cara de psicópata. Intentando enmendar las cosas, El Ladrón le habla_

_Ladrón: yo… lo siento, si me dejas ir, te prometo que ya no robare_

_Muchacho: oh, ¿en serio?, pero no se si creerle a un mentiroso- va y agarra un machete y se pone a acariciarlo_

_Ladrón: ¿p-por que me llamas así?_

_Muchacho: no es la primera vez que haces algo parecido, no me equivoco, ¿verdad?- la sonrisa en su rostro crece más_

_Ladrón__: ¿_Cómo sabes lo que he hecho?- trata de alejarse lentamente

Muchacho: las noticias viajan muy rápido en el infierno, señor Valentine

El Ladrón, al escuchar su nombre, se da cuenta de que ha llegado su fin. Pero aun así trata de luchar, intenta clavarle el cuchillo de nuevo, pensando que tal vez se iba a morir de una vez por todas. Pero al hacerlo, el muchacho desaparece y Valentine cree que se salvo de la muerte. El muchacho aparece detrás de el y aplaude.

Todo pasa rápido, Valentine gira rápidamente para poder ver a su verdugo, y entonces, lo que era un sarcófago se divido en 2 partes y atrapo al Ladrón. Luego hubo silencio y muerte, cuando el sarcófago se abrió, se podían observar los restos de Valentine.

_**Mark: **__no debiste de ser tan cruel_

_**¿?: **__El se lo merecía…bueno, adiós, tengo otros asuntos que atender_

_**Mark: **__espera, necesito…_

_La petición quedo en el aire. Mark parpadea y se da cuenta que __volvió a su mundo. Después de mirara por los alrededores, tratando de encontrar el cadáver, aunque no lo encuentra, decide seguir su camino._

_Entró y miro en un tablero que se encontraba en una parte lejana del vestíbulo. Ese letrero solo lo podían ver aquellos que pertenecían a cierto grupo de "mercenarios"_

_Mark se acerco, pero antes de poder agarrar una nota que le había llamado la atención, una persona se le abalanzó. Se asusto por un momento, pero luego se tranquilizó al ver a una muchacha de cabellos dorados._

_Mark: ah, eres tu- dijo en tono aliviado- Takano, no deberías hacer eso_

_Takano: pero nii-san, es divertido_

_Mark: sigues__ siendo la misma niña de siempre, eso es bueno_

_Takano: obvio, yo no cambiare ja,ja,ja,ja_

_Le muestra la hoja que le interesaba y se disponen a marchar para cumplir su trabajo_


End file.
